bhcarlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Dissertations Finding Aid
Data in this resource list is based on contributions to the electronic mailing list LIBREF-L compiled by Tayna Bekcan-Feddern in 2009. Thanks also to Dr. John Jaeger, who shared this data with Carroll. The original resource list is slightly expanded. Inside NexLearn If you're looking for dissertations in NexLearn" Use OCLC FirstSearch, and choose the "Dissertations and Theses" database. *See Topic 2 for more information about using FirstSearch DD's Tips: *Our online book resources may contain printed theses- be sure to look into Questia particularly. (Topic 4) *If you've already identified theses or dissertations you are interested in, contact me directly by email to explore options, including OCLC Resource Sharing (InterLibrary Loan) and Disseration Expressfrom Proquest/UMI. Trouble with access? Please send comments and questions to me. Free Resources (web-based) Here are some online sources to try for locating dissertations and theses: English-languaged based: Academia.edu (Research exchange, particularly in the sciences) Australasian Digital Theses Program (ADT)- see TROVE below Doctoral Research Resources on the Web: Dissertations and Theses Sites (from my friend at Glass Memorial Library, Johnson University) EBSCO OpenDissertations British Library- UK CaltechTHESIS (repository of Ph.D., Engineering and Master's theses by Caltech graduate students) Center for Research Libraries (CRL) Global Network Resource Catalog: Dissertations Search Form DART-Europe E-theses Portal (DEEP)- multiple institutions DDM Online: Doctoral Dissertations in Musicology Online (Peter Slemon, Indiana University) Digital Library and Archives (University of Virginia) Directory of History Dissertations (American Historical Association; US and Canada) Directory of Dissertations in Progress (US and Canada) Dissertation.com (Jeff Young) Doctoral Dissertations in Musicology (Indiana University) DSpace@MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) EDT: OhioLINK Electronic Theses and Dissertations Center E-Theses (University of Helsinki, Finland) Electronic Resource Information Clearing House: ERIC (United States Department of Education, includes theses) Electronic Theses and Dissertations at Virginia Tech: ETD@VT (Digital Library and Archives, Virginia Tech) ERIC (United States Department of Education, includes theses) *see also our alternative ERIC interface in NexLearn via OCLC FirstSearch (Topic 2) EThOS Electronic Theses Online Search (British Library) NETD: National ETD Portal, South African theses and dissertations Networked Digital Library of Theses and Dissertations (NDLTD) from UNESCO PhdData: The Universal Index of Dissertations in Progress (Daniel Vainstub , Ben Gurion University, Israel) RIM: Research in Ministry Online (ATLA) ROAR: Registry of Open Access Repositories (Tim Brody, University of Southhampton, UK) RUetd: Rutgers Electronic Theses & Dissertations (Rutgers University) Theses Canada (National Library of Canada) TREN: Theological Resource Exchange Network Trove- National Library of Australia University of Miami Electronic Theses & Dissertations Vidyanidhi: Digital Library and E-Scholarship Portal (University of Mysore, India) WorldCat (OCLC) the limit for 'dissertations *see also our alternative WorldCat interface in NexLearn via OCLC FirstSearch (Topic 2) Non-English-language based: see more Catalan Networked Digital Library of Theses and Dissertations (NDLTD) from UNESCO Chinese Electronic Thesis and Dissertations System (National Central Library of Taiwan) Networked Digital Library of Theses and Dissertations (NDLTD) from UNESCO NLC Dissertation Collection (National Library of China) Taiwan Theological Theses/Articles Index and Abstracts (Taiwan Seminary-?) Taiwan Theses Full-Text Systems (National Taiwan University Library) Danish Center for Research Libraries (CRL) Global Network Resource Catalog: Dissertations Search Form DART-Europe E-theses Portal (DEEP)- multiple institutions Dutch Center for Research Libraries (CRL) Global Network Resource Catalog: Dissertations Search Form DART-Europe E-theses Portal (DEEP)- multiple institutions NARCIS: National Academic Research and Collaborations Information System Networked Digital Library of Theses and Dissertations (NDLTD) from UNESCO Finnish E-Theses (University of Helsinki, Finland) French Abes: Agence Bibliographique de l'Enseignement Superieur Center for Research Libraries (CRL) Global Network Resource Catalog: Dissertations Search Form Cybertesis.net (French, Spanish, Portugese, and English) from the University of Chile (multiple institutions) DART-Europe E-theses Portal (DEEP)- multiple institutions FTC: Le Fichier central des thèses (Central Register of theses; theses in preparation) Networked Digital Library of Theses and Dissertations (NDLTD) from UNESCO PhdData: The Universal Index of Dissertations in Progress (Daniel Vainstub , Ben Gurion University, Israel) TEL : thèses en ligne (Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique, France) Theses Canada (National Library of Canada) University of Lyon 2 - Electronic Theses Service German Center for Research Libraries (CRL) Global Network Resource Catalog: Dissertations Search Form DART-Europe E-theses Portal (DEEP)- multiple institutions DNB, German National Library Networked Digital Library of Theses and Dissertations (NDLTD) from UNESCO Greek Center for Research Libraries (CRL) Global Network Resource Catalog: Dissertations Search Form DART-Europe E-theses Portal (DEEP)- multiple institutions Hebrew Center for Research Libraries (CRL) Global Network Resource Catalog: Dissertations Search Form Hindi Vidyanidhi: Digital Library and E-Scholarship Portal (University of Mysore, India) Italian Center for Research Libraries (CRL) Global Network Resource Catalog: Dissertations Search Form DART-Europe E-theses Portal (DEEP)- multiple institutions Networked Digital Library of Theses and Dissertations (NDLTD) from UNESCO Japanese JAIRO: Japanese Institutional Repositories Online (limit to Thesis or Dissertation) Networked Digital Library of Theses and Dissertations (NDLTD) from UNESCO Kannada Vidyanidhi: Digital Library and E-Scholarship Portal (University of Mysore, India) Latin Center for Research Libraries (CRL) Global Network Resource Catalog: Dissertations Search Form DART-Europe E-theses Portal (DEEP)- multiple institutions Networked Digital Library of Theses and Dissertations (NDLTD) from UNESCO Lithuanian Networked Digital Library of Theses and Dissertations (NDLTD) from UNESCO Norwegian Center for Research Libraries (CRL) Global Network Resource Catalog: Dissertations Search Form DART-Europe E-theses Portal (DEEP)- multiple institutions Polish Center for Research Libraries (CRL) Global Network Resource Catalog: Dissertations Search Form DART-Europe E-theses Portal (DEEP)- multiple institutions Portugese BDTD: Biblioteca Digital Brasileira de Teses e Dissertações (Brazilian Digital Library) Center for Research Libraries (CRL) Global Network Resource Catalog: Dissertations Search Form Networked Digital Library of Theses and Dissertations (NDLTD) from UNESCO Cybertesis.net (French, Spanish, Portugese, and English) from the University of Chile (multiple institutions) DART-Europe E-theses Portal (DEEP)- multiple institutions Russian Center for Research Libraries (CRL) Global Network Resource Catalog: Dissertations Search Form Spanish Center for Research Libraries (CRL) Global Network Resource Catalog: Dissertations Search Form DART-Europe E-theses Portal (DEEP)- multiple institutions Cybertesis.net (French, Spanish, Portugese, and English) from the University of Chile (multiple institutions) Networked Digital Library of Theses and Dissertations (NDLTD) from UNESCO PhdData: The Universal Index of Dissertations in Progress (Daniel Vainstub , Ben Gurion University, Israel) Swedish Center for Research Libraries (CRL) Global Network Resource Catalog: Dissertations Search Form DART-Europe E-theses Portal (DEEP)- multiple institutions DiVA: Academic Archive Online (Uppsala University, Sweden) (multiple institutions) Networked Digital Library of Theses and Dissertations (NDLTD) from UNESCO Telugu Vidyanidhi: Digital Library and E-Scholarship Portal (University of Mysore, India) Turkish Networked Digital Library of Theses and Dissertations (NDLTD) from UNESCO Urdu Vidyanidhi: Digital Library and E-Scholarship Portal (University of Mysore, India) Fee-Based Resources Although these fee-based resources are not currently among BHCTI subscriptions, they are significant sources for dissertations and theses: Index to Theses (Great Britain and Ireland, from Expert Information Ltd). Proquest Digital Dissertations Theological Research Exchange Network: TREN (Robert Jones)